nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki the Boss
Nicki the Boss (also known as just Boss) is an alter ego of Nicki Minaj. She is described as the ingenious austere business woman that always thinks outside of the box and, most importantly, this boss lady is never afraid to assert herself.Nicki Minaj Myspace page Retrieved August 1, 2012. Development and personality When Minaj was still struggling in the music industry, she talked a lot about getting money and being better than the other artists in the game. In an interview and freestyle from The Come Up DVD, around 2006, she rapped about how she is winning, how no one can compete with her, and how she is better than any other rapper in the game. She even showed a big pack of dollars and said "this is only to get my nails done" and "I use this to slap a hoe." This were the early stages of Boss.The Come Up DVD - Nicki Minaj: Interview & Freestyle Retrieved June 24, 2013. In a song from her first mixtape "Jump Off '07" Nicki called herself "the boss"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – The Jump Off Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. for the first time, giving birth to a new alter ego who personality was already on Minaj. Boss has only been explicit mentioned by Minaj as her alter ego in her songs "Itty Bitty Piggy"Rap Genius Nicki Minaj – Itty Bitty Piggy Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. and "Beam Me Up Scotty"Rap Genius Nicki Minaj – Beam Me Up Scotty Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013., and in Minaj's MySpace profile information, where she called Boss a character and a business woman. Nicki the Boss does not focus on her haters, critics or problems. Boss is concerned about earning money, and she will make what is necessary to earn it, even if she has to act in a temperamental way. She focus on the business first and everything else then. She also stated that in female rap, you act like a slave, and she does not want to act that way, she wants to demonstrate that she worth it.XXL Magazine interview: The New Baddest Chick Retrieved June 24, 2013. She says that she have to act strong so people take her seriously, that she can not act like Barbie, who is sweet and kind.Alan Carr: Chatty Man Interview with Nicki Minaj Retrieved June 24, 2013. Boss shows a disagreement with hip hop industry that tag females as "bitches" and males as "bosses" when they act assertive.My Time Now Bossing Up: Nicki Minaj Retrieved June 24, 2013. Boss does not appear much in the Pink Friday and Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded eras, since those were the ones where Minaj showed a sweeter image to appeal to the public, where her alter ego, The Harajuku Barbie, was the most used, to create the image of "Barbie" and, therefore, the strong and rude personality of Boss would not have created a good image in Minaj's career. From late 2012 to the present, Minaj begun to build her empire with the release of a variety of products and important issues such as her fragrance, ''American Idol'' judge, drink and clothing line. Therefore, her Boss personality was again needed to handle the big responsibilities she was affronting.Vibe The 5 Bossiest Moments From Nicki Minaj's 'My Truth' Series (Part 1) Retrieved June 24, 2013. Appearances Songs Boss does not have a particular rap style, unlike other alter egos, but she commonly appears (or at least is mentioned) in songs where Minaj raps about being the best and winning. The following is a list of possible appearances of Boss in songs: *"Beam Me Up Scotty" (verse one) *"Dead Wrong"Rap Genius Nicki Minaj – Dead Wrong Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. ("And I don't need Clyde I'm a boss") *"Itty Bitty Piggy" (mentioned) *"I Don't Give A"Rap Genius Madonna – I Don't Give A... Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. ("I ain't a businesswoman, I'm a business, woman!") *"Jump Off '07" ("You that bitch, I'm the boss") *"Keys Under Palm Trees"Rap Genius Nicki Minaj – Keys Under Palm Trees Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. ("Now that I'm a boss bxtch, It's a win-win;" with Nicki the Ninja) *"Up In Flames"Rap Genius Nicki Minaj – Up In Flames Lyrics Retrieved June 24, 2013. ("That boss shit that you talk, I live it") *"Zonin'"Rap Genius: Zonnin' Lyrics Retrieved June 20, 2013. ("I’m the boss bitch you know") *"Boss Ass Bitch Remix" *"Good Form (Remix)" (mentioned) Other Because Boss is also the "business" side of Minaj, she has also appeared in non-musical media. The following is a list of possible appearances of Boss in other media sources (TV, interviews, etc.): *2010 XXL photo shoot (some shoots and interview) *Nicki Minaj: My Time Now (some scenes) *Nicki Minaj: My Truth (a lot of scenes) Pictures of Nicki the Boss Nicki_the_Boss_-_My_Truth_1.png|Boss at Minaj's My Truth reality special. Nicki_the_Boss_-_My_Truth_2.png|Boss at Minaj's My Truth reality special. 10XXL2.png|Shoot from XXL Magazine photo shoot featuring Boss. 10XXL4.png|Other shoot of Boss. 10XXL6.png|Another shoot of Boss. 10XXL7.png|Still, another shoot of Boss. References }} Category:Alter egos Category:Retired Alter Egos